


Spreading the Joy

by DeadlyLazer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Eve and maya love the shit out of each other, Eve is a disaster, Every bandori is gay, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay christmas baking, I love mayaeve guys you dont understand, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why is that tag not on every bandori fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLazer/pseuds/DeadlyLazer
Summary: Eve wanted to spend Christmas with her girlfriend, eating cookies, being cozy, and overall just in love. Until Eve realizes she forgot to get Maya a present.





	Spreading the Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect my first fic on here to be Christmas themed but it's the perfect time to post fluff SO here it is.

"Gingerbread men are Christmas-y, right?" Eve really really loved gingerbread, and she wanted to spend her Christmas enjoying those cookies with her girlfriend, and she was having just as much fun baking them on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, I think so! But, we should also make some normal cookies, right?" Maya was the one actually handling all of the physical stuff, like putting the cookies in the oven and checking on them, and Eve was in charge of making the dough and decorating the cookies. "Oh, that one's really cute, Eve-san!"

"Really? Thank you, Maya-san!" _Hmm, normal cookies..._  She washed out the bowl that had the gingerbread dough and searched through the cookbook to find the recipe for standard sugar cookies. _Ah, here it is!_  "Um, let's see... Ah, so it's pretty easy..." Eve got out the ingredients and started mixing. She may have added just a tiny bit too much sugar, but she wanted the cookies to be sugary sweet, just like Maya.

Eve rolled the dough, and then used the cookie cutters to shape them. Bells, wreaths, and stars. _Perfect._  She handed Maya the pan with all of the various cookies on it, and Maya promptly placed it in the oven.

"Man, all of this is harder than I thought it would be..." Maya started playing with her hair nervously, taking out the last batch of cookies and handing them to Eve for decoration.

"It's okay, Maya-san! Bushido is all about following things through! And... Um, I... I think you're very bushido, Maya-san..." Eve blushed a little, but Maya blushed harder.

"E-Eve-san, th-that's a little... Hue..." Maya laughed, suddenly hugging Eve.

"M-Ma-Maya-san?! U-usually I'm the one who has to hug you!"

"A-ah! S-sorry, Eve-san, I just... You're so cute, a-and..."

"Don't apologize, Maya-san. I was just surprised! I love your hugs!"

"... Hehe, th-thank you..." Maya turned around abruptly, checking on the cookies. "Phew, they aren't burnt..."

Like a flash of lightning, it hit Eve.  _Oh, no! Oh no, no, no! I forgot to get Maya-san a present!_

"Not good!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Eve-san-?"

"N-no time to explain!! Um, you stay here, Maya-san, and decorate the cookies!" Eve rushed to get her coat and her other things for going outside in the winter.

"E-eh?! So suddenly?!"

"Y-yeah, you stay here! I'll be back, hopefully, soon!"

* * *

 

The next day, Eve woke up and quickly wrapped Maya's present, before going out to the living room and putting it underneath the Christmas tree. Then, she went to Maya's room and gently kissed her awake.

"Maya-san, merry Christmas!"

"H-huh? Oh, Eve-san, merry Christmas!" Maya got up and walked out to the living room, sitting on the couch with Eve's present.

"M-Maya-san... Thank you so much!"

"I know it isn't much, but-!"

"Christmas isn't about the gifts, Maya-san! I love it! And, here's yours!"

"N-no way...! I-it's so high-tech! I can tell the pure care and precision that was used making this! Thank you, Eve-san!"

"Cookie time~!" Eve sang, walking into the kitchen. "Actually, this may be too many cookies..."

"We'll just give the rest to Aya-san, Chisato-san, and Hina-san!" Maya handed Eve a gingerbread cookie as she took a regular cookie. "Let's eat~!"

"Ooh, they're so good! Baked with love!" Eve smiled and ate the rest of the cookie quickly.

"Yeah! Really good! I could just eat so many... But, I shouldn't..."

"Hey, Maya-san... Could we cuddle for a bit?"

"Of course!" And they went back into the living room, got under the blanket, and cuddled. Eve couldn't help thinking how amazing Maya smelled, like all her favorite things combined. "Hey, Eve-san, do you have any Christmas movies you'd like to watch? I own a couple."

"Um... This one looks really good!"

"Ooh, that one's my favorite! Especially how good the sound is! Let's watch it!" Instead of watching the movie, they ended up being so tired from baking so much the previous day, and they fell asleep halfway into the movie. A successful Christmas between lovers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MIDNIGHT WHERE I LIVE NOW SO IT'S FAIR GAME TO POST THIS!!! (Actually I got nervous so it's like 12:11)


End file.
